Closures designed for product containers are generally made from a fairly usual solution provided with a base with fixing means to the container body and with closing means usually made of hinged lids that seals the packaging content, preferably through the pressure applied on the dispensing closure base against the container body.
Other types of closures for product containers are made of two distinct elements, namely, a base fixed at the nozzle or at the opening of the container, provided with an axial pin and a movable actuator with a hole corresponding to the axial pin, said actuator capable of performing vertical movements releasing or closing the hole.
This type of closures provided with a base and an actuator has some important drawbacks that should be highlighted.
The majority of closures of this nature is not equipped with a locking mechanism, and its actuator is capable of sliding vertically within its extension, without any control device, as it may happen when said packaging is carried inside a handbag or backpack. Due to the presence of other objects and the displacement of the user, the packaging may have its actuator involuntarily displaced by any one of these objects inside the handbag, releasing the hole and leaking part of the product, then causing inconveniences for the user.
Some closures have some type of locking devices, however, those devices disclosed in the prior art are usually innocuous or inefficient for not executing properly their intrinsic functions, causing leaks of the packaging content particularly when such packaging is carried by the user, whether inside a handbag, backpack, suitcase, etc.
In view of this fact, the applicants of this invention patent, active in the industry and commerce of packaging delivery systems for fluid products, observed the precariousness of this type of protection and sealing provided by existing closures for fluid dispensers.
Document PI0601387-2, filed on Apr. 5, 2006, entitled “CAP AND OVERCAP SET FOR BOTTLES IN GENERAL WITH “PUSH AND PUSH” SYSTEM FOR OPENING AND CLOSING WITH EASY” was idealized so that the user holds the container using one hand, opening and closing it with the finger, provided with a cap (1) that is attached to the neck of the container (F), equipped with a cylindrical projection (2) followed by a conical projection (3) with small openings (4) for the output of the product; to which a spring (5) engages; over which a cylindrical ring (6) fits with an external surrounding tab (7) at the bottom, with a diameter reduction at the top (8), comprising external vertical projections (9) with the upper end, beveled (10) in two phases, which receive the coupling of the cylindrical button (11) having a toothed contour (12) on the inside edge of the bottom, an internal cylindrical projection (13) followed by another small cylindrical projection (14) with an upper central hole (15), and vertical external rods (16) properly arranged, all this assembly being overlapped by a cylindrical overcap (17) comprising internal ribs (18) and an upper central hole (19), followed by a cylindrical projection (20) containing inner rails (21) accompanied at the bottom by projections with a toothed lower end (22) interposed by vertical rails (23).
Document MU8600972-9, filed on 17 May 2006, entitled “CAP AND OVERCAP WITH “PUSH-PUSH” SYSTEM FOR OPENING AND CLOSING BOTTLES IN GENERAL”, was designed to be opened and closed with the same hand that holds it, just with simple pressure movements carried out by one of the fingers, provided with a cover (1) that is attached to the neck of the container (F), equipped with an upper cylindrical projection (2) with a toothed ring (19) surrounding the outside of same, followed by another smaller cylindrical projection (3) at the center forming a recess (4), and a conical projection (9) equipped with small holes (10) for the product output, this cap (1) having also a sectioned disc projection (20) allowing a perfect coupling of the teeth (21) and the internal projections of the vertical rods (22) of the overcap (23), which is equipped with an inner central and circular opening (24), where the button (7) executes its ascent and descent movements, this button being equipped with a lower central cylindrical projection (6) and a small cylindrical projection (11) followed by a central hole (12) for the output of the liquid or paste product, its ascent and descent movements being activated by a spring(s) added to attach the external ring (15) through the teeth (16) next to the external surrounding frieze (13) supporting the lower edge (14) of the internal projections (17), whose teeth projections (18) articulate the movement of the same regarding the cap (1) over the toothed ring (19), and with regard to the cap (23) with the teeth (26) having a specific conformation, which provides a first step and a second step of movement present on the lower edge of the central internal cylindrical projection (25) that accompanies the circular central opening (24).
These devices execute their functions adequately unless they are exposed or displaced by the user inside a handbag, briefcase or backpack, when this occurs, the contents inside the product may leak at least partially.